Lima Hari di Musim Panas
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Dalam lima hari yang diwarnai suara jangkrik, lima hari yang ditangkup oleh terik sinar matahari, lima hari semenjak remaja lelaki itu pindah disebelah rumahmu -lima hari yang akhirnya membuka kembali dua tahunmu yang sempat terhenti./ special present for Four Guardians and Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra./UPDATE!
1. Hari pertama

**-Lima Hari di Musim Panas-**

.

.

.

A little **Naruto FanFiction** from **me**

**Special present **for :** Four Guardians.**

Rated **T**, **Family** and **Drama**

.

_**Naruto **__belongs __to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

_**No copycat, of stories** and (maybe) my **OCs**, please!_

_._

AU, (maybe) OOC, multiple kind of pairing, an absurd story idea/theme, several characters' name changed, 2nd PoV used, etc.

.

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ, PLEASE.**

.

**Satu.**

Bukan lagi meja makan yang penuh seperti dua tahun yang lalu, ataupun orang-orang yang menyambutmu ramah ketika kau pulang sekolah yang kini kau temui. Sepi, senyap, hanya terdengar suara Jangkrik dan beberapa serangga musim panas di halaman belakang rumahmu.

Bahkan sepertinya angin pun sedang enggan menyapamu –biasanya dengan menggoyangkan lonceng-lonceng angin itu, malang sekali kau. Dan kau hanya terdiam, membalas semua senyap dengan kesenyapan yang tak kalah menyesakkan.

Kemana semuanya? Kemana semua tawa riang itu? Kemanakah perginya tiap lantun merdu nyanyian adikmu –yang biasanya kau tak mau mengakuinya? Entahlah. Kau tak tahu, merekapun tak tahu.

Melangkah perlahan, meresapi segenap atmosfer yang aneh dan membuatmu pusing. Mendongak sejenak, melangkah lagi. Satu anak tangga, dua anak tangga, tiga anak tangga... sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dan kau sampai pada bordesmu –kau sebut demikian karena tepat dihadapannya adalah pintu kamarmu yang masih sama saja seperti saat kau berumur sepuluh, hanya pudar yang samar di beberapa tempat yang membedakannya dengan lima tahun yang lalu itu.

Bunyi kayu yang mulai rapuh beradu dengan lantai kayu dingin dibawahmu mengisi kesunyian yang ada –menimbulkan sebuah bunyi tak koheren yang terdengar seperti 'krieet' pelan-, memecahkan kaca tipis disekelilingmu yang tak kasat mata.

Manik safirmu melihat keadaan kamar –masih saja berantakan, dengan komik-komik yang berserakan, dengan gantungan yang dipenuhi oleh pakaian-pakaian kotor, dengan berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi –entah apa yang kau lakukan hingga bentuknya menjadi tak layak dipandang begitu-, dengan segala kerumitan yang ada sejak awal.

Tak kau hiraukan semua itu, kembali sepasang tungkaimu mengayun langkah menuju ranjang berseprei biru muda dengan motif mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang dipenuhi oleh Ramen.

Kau rebahkan tubuh lelahmu diatasnya, sembari menghirup napas dalam –kau lelah dengan segalanya, sungguh.

Hingga sebuah bunyi pintu dibuka dan ditutup menghampiri indra pendengaranmu, menyadarkanmu dari lamunan singkat yang hampir menggiringmu pada alam bawah sadar. Kau mendengarkan dengan seksama namun tanpa keinginan, dan kini terdengar suara ketukan sepasang tapak kaki yang menaiki tangga –oh, itu dia adikmu, Uzumaki Sakura.

Mata kembali terpejam, menyembunyikan permata sewarna langit cerahmu dalam naungan kelopak mata, membiarkan serangkaian spektrum warna yang menari-nari datang dan dilatari oleh kegelapan.

Kau terbuai oleh angin sepoi beraroma khas rerumputan yang terbakar di musim panas yang masuk melalui jendela di seberang ranjangmu –kau tak ingat kapan membukanya, atau mungkin lupa menutupnya sejak pagi tadi.

-satu dengkuran halus menjadi pertanda bahwa kau telah hanyut dalam alam mimpi.

.

Terbangun dengan bahu dan leher yang sakit bukanlah sebuah opsi yang akan dipilih atau diterima oleh kebanyakan orang dengan senang hati –terutama ketika pikiran dan tubuh sedang berada dalam situasi yang tidak baik.

Merilekskan sedikit syaraf-syaraf dan otot, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang. Rasanya tubuhmu lengket sekali sebangun dari tidur siang tadi –yah, inilah musim panas, kawan, apalagi jika kau tertidur dan tak memanfaatkan pendingin ruangan dengan semestinya. Mandi adalah pilihan pertama yang langsung melintas di otakmu.

.

"Kakak, saatnya makan malam." Setelah sebuah pemberitahuan itu semuanya kembali sepi. Hanya denting alat makan yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari lantai bawah. Tidak ada bunyi televisi menyala dengan musik latar ala opera sabun yang disukai ibu dan adikmu ataupun rayuan-rayuan gombal yang biasanya akan dilancarkan ayahmu –dan biasanya akan disambut dengan sebuah jitakan manis atau ciuman pantat penggorengan yang penuh cinta dari ibumu itu.

Kau menuruni anak-anak tangga, kau hitung, masih saja sebelas –tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan?

Menarik sebuah kursi dengan bunyi derit pelan yang terdengar cukup nyaring dalam suasana sesepi itu. Dan-

-ah, lagi-lagi hanya kaulah yang bersiap menyantap hidangan-hidangan itu di meja makan sesuai etika yang seharusnya berlaku. Suara televisi menyala meyakinkanmu bahwa adik perempuanmu itu makan di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga –hal yang dilarang dalam keluargamu, sebenarnya. Namun apalah pedulinya, toh ayah dan ibu sedang tak ada, begitulah jalan pikir adik manismu.

.

Ting tong.

"Sakura, bukakan pintunya!"

Ting tong.

"Heei, Sakura-_chan_*?!"

Ting tong, ting tong.

"Haahh... Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar," kau ucapkan itu dengan nada kesal –seperti biasa, adikmu menulikan diri dan lebih memilih bermesraan dengan ponselnya daripada membantumu.

Kau buka pintu, melihat siapa yang sedaritadi menekan bel rumah –dan kau dapati empat orang dengan wajah oriental, rambut hitam dan kulit pucat nyaris seperti vampir –satu ayah, satu ibu, dan dua anak lelaki, tebakmu. Satu-satunya wanita dalam rombongan itu tersenyum manis, di tangannya adalah sebuah nampan yang ditutupi oleh sehelai lap makan kotak-kotak.

"_Konbanwa_(1)," ucap lelaki tertua dengan sebuah bungkukan badan –salam resmi.

Kau mengangguk dan membalas dengan sapaan sopan yang sama.

"Kami keluarga Uchiha yang baru saja pindah rumah," kata si wanita sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang di sebelah rumahmu, "kami berharap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik. Silahkan," lanjutnya dan ia menyodorkan nampan tadi kepadamu.

Kau tersenyum santun, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Kau bimbing mereka berempat menuju ruang tamu dan menyilahkan mereka untuk mendudukkan diri sementara dirimu pamit sejenak untuk menyiapkan suguhan yang pantas.

.

"Jadi, Naruto, kemanakah orangtuamu? Apa kau hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah ini?"

Kau terdiam. Mendongak, memasang segurat senyum dan berkata, "Mereka sedang dalam tugas di Luar Negeri, aku hanya tinggal dengan adikku saat ini, hahaha. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, kami melewati setiap hari dengan santai dan bahagia, hehehe," sebuah cengiran lebar mewarnai wajah rupawanmu –sesuatu yang kau kira dapat menutupi keadaan hatimu yang sebenarnya, _well_, itu memang berhasil pada mereka (terbukti dari senyum mafhum yang mereka lontarkan) –namun kau tak cukup lihai untuk menangkap satu kilatan penuh makna dari sepasang permata jelaga yang sedari awal menaruh perhatian pada dirimu.

Ya, kau tak tahu bahwa pemuda sebayamu tengah berusaha menyingkap semua kabut kepalsuan dari manik langitmu yang dikitari awan-awan kelabu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Footnote(s) :

*-_chan_ : adalah suffik atau _honorific_ yang biasa digunakan di Jepang untuk memanggil seseorang yang sudah akrab dengan diri kita, diimbuhkan di bagian belakang nama. Banyak digunakan untuk perempuan dan anak-anak.

(1) _Konbanwa_ : selamat malam (Japanese)

**A/N** : Halo! Dengan saya, chiko-silver lady yang kini berganti nama akun menjadi Mmerleavy Ellesmerea

Still, you can call me Chi, Chiko or Mmerl. Saya adalah pendatang baru di kancah FanFiksi Naruto Indonesia, jadi, salam kenal semuanya!

Oke, ehm, saya membuat FanFiksi ini untuk Four Guardians, sebagai suatu... err, persembahan dan mungkin coughhadiahcough.

Mengapa? Karena saya mengagumi mereka, menghargai setiap usaha mereka untuk membenahi karya yang dianggap kurang benar. Banyak author yang mengeluh akan kehadiran kelima author ini, mengeluh mengenai review-review mereka yang menyakitkan, menusuk, apapun itu.

Satu hal, saya nggak keberatan dengan keberadaan Four Guardians lho ._.

Malah saya senang, ada orang-orang yang baik hati mau mengoreksi, itu artinya mereka memperhatikan dan ingin menjadikan karya kita menjadi lebih baik, kan? Saya suka cara mereka memberi _concrit_, kata-kata mereka cukup sopan, penuh etika, walau sedikitnya menusuk, tapi bagi saya itu adalah penempaan untuk mental yang bagus. Seperti kata mereka, jika kita protes atau membantah dengan menggunakan alasan yang... gitulah yah, berarti kita adalah author yang lemah dan tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab akan karya kita sendiri.

Sebaliknya, menurutku, kita yang terkena _concrit_ dari mereka-mereka itu seharusnya mulai menerapkan prinsip _Talk Less Do More_, membenahi karya kita, memperbaiki dengan sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya, dan menunjukkan bahwa kita bukanlah sampah yang nggak bisa apa-apa...

Kita seharusnya bisa menangkap tujuan baik mereka, dengan membuktikan bahwa kita bisa berubah dan menjadi lebih baik seperti arahan mereka. Tapi, jangan asal diserap saja semuanya, pemilahan juga sangat diperlukan. Ambillah concrit mereka yang memang diperlukan, dan buanglah jika terlalu menyakitkan, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Yang penting adalah bagaimana kita dapat menyikapi tanggapan yang datang dan mempertanggungjawabkan karya-karya kita sepenuhnya dan menunjukkan kualitas dan/atau kemampuan kita yang sebenarnya pada khalayak ._.

Untuk keempat Shikigami dan Fay-sama, jika kalian membaca cerita saya ini, saya sangat berharap anda-anda sekalian mau memberikan review berupa concrit atas karya ini. Saya yakin banyak kesalahan yang saya buat disini, dan sebisa mungkin saya ingin memperbaikinya sekaligus belajar menjadi seorang penulis yang baik.

_Furthermore_, saya memiliki sebuah permohonan. Bagaimana jika kalian membuka line Private Message di FFn ini? Agar setidaknya author-author yang ingin menjadi lebih baik bisa mendapatkan akses untuk diskusi dengan kalian (yang saya lihat sudah sangat mumpuni dalam bidang tulis-menulis) –saya yakin banyak yang ingin berdiskusi ataupun mendapat bimbingan, termasuk saya.

Err, baiklah, racauan saya banyak banget ya? Saya akhiri disini, terimakasih sudah mau membaca, jika ingin meluangkan waktu untuk mereview, saya akan sangat berterimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _minna_~!

Regards,

Chiko or Mmerl.


	2. Hari kedua

**-Lima Hari di Musim Panas-**

.

.

.

A little **Naruto FanFiction** from **me**

**Special present **for :** Four Guardians.**

Rated **T**, **Family** and **Drama**

.

_**Naruto **__belongs __to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

_**No copycat, of stories** and (maybe) my **OCs**, please!_

.

AU, (maybe) OOC, multiple kind of pairing, an absurd story idea/theme, several characters' name changed, 2nd PoV used, etc.

.

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ, PLEASE.**

.

**Dua.**

Datar. Selalu saja datar. Entah mengapa, meski disaat kau mengeluarkan senyum pun tawamu, mata birumu selalu kosong. Kehampaan yang nyata merasukinya, kau tahu?

Dan itu berlaku pula untuk sepanjang hari ini, pikirmu sempit. Tanpa kau tahu bahwa-

"_Ohayou_(1), Naruto-_kun_*." Sebuah sapaan menyapa gendang telinga, membuat sarafmu bekerja untuk mencerna siapakah gerangan pemilik suara barusan? Kau menoleh, mendapati tetangga barumu sedang berjalan dalam diam disampingmu.

Kau tersenyum –lagi-lagi sebuah kepalsuan, hei?- dan menyapanya, "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ia melihatmu sejenak, mengamati sulur-sulur emosi yang berseliweran dalam mata biru langitmu. Mendengus pelan, membuatmu sedikit terheran akan sikap anehnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyamu sembari menaikkan sebelah alis pirang warisan ayahmu.

"Kau," jawabnya singkat.

"Hah?"

"..."

-dua tepukan ringan di bahumu mengakhiri konversasi kalian yang sulit dimengerti.

.

"Hei, Naruto-_kun_, nanti aku pinjam catatanmu ya? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_** tadi," pinta seorang pemuda seumurmu, ia memiliki alis tebal yang... sedikit aneh.

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Sudah biasa bagi kawanmu yang satu ini untuk menyalin catatan-catatan pelajaranmu –terutama untuk mata pelajaran guru bermasker yang tadi ia sebut, bukan salahnya, sih, karena penjelasan gurumu yang satu itu memang sedikit sukar diterima oleh kebanyakan murid.

Setelah kata "Terimakasih." terucap dari bibir kawanmu dan ia beranjak pergi, kau menoleh pada jendela disampingmu untuk melihati gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang terlihat lembut dilangit. Awan-awan itu berserakan begitu saja, melayang-layang tak tentu arah, berubah-ubah bentuk beberapa waktu sekali –tergantung pada sang angin yang bersamanya.

Manik _cerulean–_mu terpancang pada salah satu awan berbentuk mangkuk –dan terbayanglah seporsi Ramen dengan banyak _naruto_(2) diatas helai-helai mienya. Saat itulah perutmu berbunyi pelan, dan tiga dering bel tanda dimulainya istirahat berbunyi.

-kantin sekolah, tujuanmu saat ini.

.

Bunyi mie diseruput dan dikunyah terdengar, beriring dengan teguk-teguk kuah Ramen yang melewati kerongkonganmu. Kau menyumpit berhelai-helai mie yang lezat itu dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum puas saat akhirnya satu lagi porsi makanan khas Jepang tersebut telah berhasil kau tandaskan. Jika saja ada orang lain yang duduk bersamamu, ia pasti sudah geleng-geleng kepala melihat tumpukan mangkuk Ramen didepanmu –kau memang lebih suka duduk dan menikmati makananmu sendirian semenjak _saat itu_.

Memang, kau akui, sejauh ini yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati hanyalah Ramen. Kau begitu menyukai makanan satu itu, dalam kondisi apapun.

Lalu ponselmu berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Kau membukanya, dan raut wajahmu langsung berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Sekali lagi, matamu yang sewarna langit disaput oleh tebalnya awan kelabu. Lengkungan di bibirmu berbalik arah, dan posisi wajahmu tertekuk beberapa derajat seakan menuruti tarikan gravitasi secara instan.

Kau tak tahu, sepasang mata yang laiknya obsidian tengah menatapmu dengan sekelumit kekhawatiran disana. Pemilik manik gagak itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah tomat diatas piringnya sebelum menghampirimu.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak, satu tolehan teratas respon, dan sebuah sodoran merangkum benda bulat oranye kemerahan membuatmu memancangkan permata langit musim panasmu pada angkasa malam segelap arang miliknya.

Mulutmu yang sedikit terbuka –pernyataan tak langsung atas frasa bernama heran- langsung saja ia jejali dengan buah bulat yang ia bawa tadi. Alih-alih tersedak kau malah mulai menggigiti perlahan permukaan tomat dalam mulutmu, dan ia masih saja setia memegangi tomat yang tak masuk kedalam rongga mulutmu –serta mata kalian yang masih saja bertumbur satu dengan yang lain. Perlahan ia ikut menghenyakkan diri di bangku makan yang sama dengan yang kau duduki.

Sekitar kalian sepi, sehingga takkan ada yang tertawa melihatmu sedang berada dalam posisi yang aneh seperti ini dengan si murid baru sekaligus tetangga barumu ini.

Rasa asam-manis tomat yang kau kunyah seperti merilekskan seluruh sarafmu yang sebelumnya sempat menegang, memberikan sensasi lucu pada lidahmu. Saat persediaan tomat dalam mulutmu terasa menipis, kau mengambil alih sisa tomat yang ada dari tangan pucat Uchiha Sasuke –itulah namanya- dan menghentikan kegiatan makanmu sebentar.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau kelihatan sedih dan kesal," balasnya.

"Bagaimana-" belum selesai ia sudahlah memotong apa yang akan kau katakan.

"Terlihat dari air mukamu, _Dobe_(3)."

"Apa?! _Dobe_ kau bilang! Kalau begitu kau adalah _teme_(4)! Dan lagi kenapa harus tomat?!" protesmu keras, alis-alismu menukik walau tak terlalu tajam, dan bibirmu sedikit mengerucut sebal.

Ia tersenyum tenang lalu menepuk kepalamu pelan. Kau hanya mampu tercengang akan perlakuan-perlakuan anehnya padamu seharian ini. "Nah, kan, tomat dan aku dapat membuatmu lebih rileks, benar?" ungkapnya –dan kau merasakan wajah dan lehermu memanas entah mengapa.

Senyum pemuda didepanmu masih bertahan, dan kau mengakui ia benar. Tomat yang ia berikan dan semua sikapnya padamu benar-benar membuatmu lupa dari polemik yang sempat mendera tadi. Kau menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu yang makin panas dan sebuah senyum tulus disana.

-dua hal, kau menyukai sifat Sasuke dan juga senyumnya.

.

Berjalan dibawah siraman cahaya matahari senja hari ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu kau memiliki teman jalan kala pulang seperti saat ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang misterius namun penuh perhatian.

Kau berjalan dengan seulas senyum tipis tersemat di wajah, kedua tanganmu kau masukkan kedalam saku celana sekolahmu. Ransel yang bertengger di punggungmu berayun pelan seiring langkah kaki menapaki trotoar. Matamu seperti tak bisa diam kali ini, sedikit-sedikit kau pasti akan melirikkan bola langitmu pada sosok disampingmu yang sedari tadi memandang jalanan dengan wajah datar.

Tak tahan, bibirmu berucap, "Hei."

"Hn?" balasnya singkat.

"Kau... suka tomat, ya?"

Mendengarmu, ia berhenti dan menoleh –membuatmu ikut berhenti berjalan dan balas melihatnya. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku mencintai tomat," dengan wajah kelewat polos.

Kalian melanjutkan kembali perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Kau mengernyit heran mendengar jawabannya barusan, sedang dia sibuk menendangi sebuah kerikil kecil. "Naruto-_kun_."

"E-eh? Ah, ya?"

"Nanti malam boleh aku main? Sekaligus ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal yang ada di kota ini, dan kelihatannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah kita bersama-sama bukanlah hal yang buruk, 'kan?" tanyanya –atau mungkin lebih tepat, pintanya.

Kau menatapnya, mencoba menelusuri apakah ada maksud tersembunyi dari itu semua –dan nihil, sepertinya ia serius dengan setiap permintaannya.

"Baiklah." Kau mengangguk mantap menyanggupinya.

.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _baka_(5) Sakura-_chan_!"

Adik perempuanmu itu mendobrak pintu kamarmu, menerobos masuk dan langsung saja menindihmu yang sedang berbaring telungkup diatas ranjang –oh, itu membuatmu merasa sesak.

"Kenapa kau, _Nii_-_san_(6), tak pernah memberitahuku kau memiliki teman yang luar biasa... tampan dan- dan, _AWESOME_!" teriaknya histeris, membuatmu merasa harus pergi ke klinik THT setelah ini.

Kau membalikkan badan dengan keras, hingga Sakura terjatuh dari ranjangmu. Kau memijat kening dan berkata, "Apa yang kau maksud adalah pemuda dengan rambut jigrak belakang warna hitam dengan kulit sepucat kertas?"

"Iiiiiiiiyaaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" ah, adikmu memang sedang dalam masa kelabilannya, jadi kau maklum jika ia berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

"Hhh. Mana dia? Sudah kau bukakan pintu 'kan?"

Lalu hening. Adikmu memasang satu cengiran lebar yang mencurigakan. Dan saat itu kau pun mengerti, kawanmu yang malang itu masih terdampar di teras rumah.

.

"Maafkan kebodohan adikku."

Ia menatapmu dengan pandangan heran, "Untuk tak membukakanku pintu, eh? Tak masalah. Toh aku bersyukur –dan lebih senang jika kau sendiri yang membukakan pintu itu untukku," katanya.

Kau menggaruk belakang kepalamu yang tak gatal, dan kembali meminta maaf padanya. Satu dari dua gelas teh melati yang kau sajikan telah berada di tangan pemuda didepanmu. Ia menyesap wanginya sebelum akhirnya meneguknya beberapa kali.

"_Dobe_, apa kau meracik dan menyeduh teh ini sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, _teme_. Kenapa?"

"... enak," ucapnya membuatmu tersipu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja 'kan! Pasti enak kalau aku yang membuatnya!" ah, kepalamu membesar karena pujian singkat Sasuke tadi.

Tanpa kau duga, ia menjitak kepalamu. "Hei!" protesmu yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan dengusan tak acuh.

"Naruto, apa di kompleks ini ada taman?"

"Hm? Ada sih."

.

Tak kau sangka, kalian akan beranjak dari kamarmu menuju taman perumahan ini. Sepi, dan udaranya hangat. Rumput-rumput dan semak-semak yang ada terkadang bergoyang lembut diterpa angin dan para serangga bernyanyi riang.

Pemuda di sampingmu hanya diam, mungkin ia meresapi suasana disini yang tenang. Kau merasa ringan, ada sesuatu disini yang membuatmu bisa tenang dan santai –seakan bebanmu diangkat dengan segera begitu kau tiba disini. Penerangan yang ada di taman ini tidaklah terlalu terang, redup namun cukup, tidak membuat mata sakit akan silau cahaya.

Kau melangkah sekali. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat... sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada di taman tersebut. Kau sandarkan punggung lelahmu pada bangku itu, kepalamu kau tundukkan, melihati tanah dibawah kakimu. Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekat, dan itu membuatmu mendongakkan kepala –hanya untuk mendapati bahwa kawanmu tengah menunduk menatapimu.

Ah, lagi-lagi langit cerah dan angkasa malam bertemu. Menciptakan sebuah friksi aneh yang menjalari keseluruhan tubuhmu, kau merasa seperti banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang mengibaskan sayap-sayap mereka di dasar lambungmu. Panas yang aneh menjalari wajahmu begitu kau menyadari intensnya tatapan matanya pada milikmu. Sebuah kilat emosi berkelebat di permata malam itu, bagaikan sebuah bintang jatuh yang melintasi langit tanpa rembulan.

-dan dalam dua detik itu kau paham, bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tiap tatap mata Sasuke padamu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Footnote(s) :

*-kun : suffik yang diimbuhkan dibelakang nama seseorang. Biasanya digunakan untuk kaum lelaki, terlebih yang sudah akrab. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan seorang perempuan dipanggil dengan embel-embel honorific ini.

**-sensei : bisa dikatakan sebagai suffik untuk menyebut 'guru' atau orang yang dianggap mumpuni dalam suatu bidang.

(1) Ohayou : selamat pagi (Japanese)

(2) naruto : setau saya naruto adalah rebung, biasanya dipakai dalam Ramen.

(3) Dobe, (4) teme, (5) baka : artinya sama semua, yaitu 'bodoh, konyol'

(6) Nii-san : kakak laki-laki (Japanese)

**A/N** : ternyata... capek juga ya ngoreksi apakah ada typo atau enggak itu ==

Yah, sudahlah, semoga kalian yang membaca chapter ini puas #eh

Dan... ini masih special present untuk **Four Guardians** , dan untuk** Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra **yang sudah mensupport saya :D

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan ^^

Regards,

Chiko/Mmerl.


	3. Hari ketiga

**-Lima Hari di Musim Panas-**

.

.

.

A little **Naruto FanFiction** from **me**

**Special present **for :** Four Guardians.**

Rated **T**, **Family** and **Drama**

.

_**Naruto **__belongs __to__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

_**No copycat, of stories **and (maybe) my** Ocs**__, please!_

.

AU, (maybe) OOC, multiple kind of pairing, an absurd story idea/theme, several characters' name changed, 2nd PoV used, etc.

.

**DON'T LIKE? I BEG YOU DON'T READ, PLEASE.**

.

**Tiga.**

Menguap lebar disaat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai bukanlah kebiasaanmu. Apalagi ditambah dengan eksistensi kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah bola-bola safirmu yang kini kuyu. Kau mengantuk, tubuhmu lelah, dan pikiranmu sedikit berbadai. Surai-surai mentarimu terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya, dan bibirmu yang biasanya membentuk segaris lurus datar kini tertekuk kebawah.

Mereka yang mengenalmu pasti tahu, bahwa ada yang salah dengan dirimu hari ini.

-begitupun dengan pemilik sepasang obsidian yang duduk disisimu. Ia tahu pasti, kau sedang dalam keadaan yang kacau. Satu tepukan darinya dipundakmu –tanpa kau duga membuat jantungmu kembali berdegup dengan tidak semestinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sepagian ini-"

"Aku tak apa," potongmu seraya menepis tangannya yang ada di pundakmu dengan halus.

Dia hanya menatapimu, dan kau berusaha untuk tak menatapnya balik. Berusaha, bukan berarti sepenuhnya kau berhasil menghindari tatapannya...

-tiga detik penuh kau terhanyut dalam tatapannya, hingga setelahnya semua itu teralihkan.

.

"Aaarghh!" bagaikan frustasi, kau menjambak rambutmu kasar, kemudian menangkupkan kepala pada kedua lututmu yang kau tarik sampai ke depan dada. Berkali-kali kau menghela napas berat dan lelah. Baju yang kau kenakan berantakan, sangat persis dengan keadaan kamarmu yang kini masih saja berantakan.

Sekali lagi kau menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhmu pada tepian ranjang _queen size_ milikmu. Mata menerawang langit-langit, tatapan hampa tiada fokus. Nyalang rasanya matamu ketika silau cahaya lampu tiba-tiba menyambar retina.

Refleks kau menoleh ke arah pintu kamarmu –ada adik perempuanmu disana, dengan wajah prihatin tergurat di wajahnya yang cantik. "Kau kenapa sih, _nii_-_san_?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Aku tak apa. Keluar." Kau mengucapkannya dengan dingin.

"Tapi- bahkan saat ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita kau tak separah in-"

"KUBILANG KELUAR, _DAMMIT_!" dan Sakura pergi, dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

.

Ting tong.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!"

Ting tong.

"Sakura!"

"Iya, iya, sebentar!"

Kembali kau sibuk dengan tumpukan piring kotor dan spons cuci piring dalam genggaman. Bunyi piring beradu dengan gelas atau sumpit menjadi musik latar kegiatanmu itu. Mungkin kau terlalu menikmati kegiatan gosok-cuci-bilas yang kau lakukan, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda lain di ruangan itu. Kau masih sibuk mencuci peranti makan malam saat pemuda itu menatapi punggung tegapmu. Dan kau teralih saat merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuhmu dari belakang.

Prak -piring dalam genggamanmu terjatuh menimpa gelas-gelas dan sebuah mangkuk kecil yang belum kau sentuh. Satu hembusan napas menerpa telingamu, membuatmu geli, dan lengan yang memelukmu mengeratkan dekapannya atasmu. Punggungmu menempel di permukaan dadanya, hangat dan nyaman.

Kau mengenali aroma pemuda dibelakangmu, aroma yang entah mengapa selalu membuatmu merasa tenang begitu dia ada didekatmu. Saat tersadar, ingin rasanya kau memberontak atas perlakuan abnormalnya, namun suaranya yang dalam mengurungkan niatmu, melumpuhkan saraf-saraf sensorikmu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

-tanpa kalian sadari, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap dengan sedih. Tiga tetes airmata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

.

Kalian berdua masih saja terdiam, dengan ia yang menatapimu dengan sangat intens –matanya tak beralih darimu sama sekali. Sedangkan kau, terus saja menunduk. Tak sanggup engkau menyelami matanya, karena kau takut, kau takut jika saat kau mulai balas menatapnya, kau akan hanyut dan tenggelam olehnya.

Kesenyapan mengisi rongga-rongga udara antara kau dan dia. Menciptakan sebuah atmosfir kebekuan yang mencekik. Seakan ada sebuah kaca tipis tak kasatmata yang menyekati kalian –hingga akhirnya ialah yang memecahkan kaca tersebut.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu. Dan itu karenaku, dan karena orangtuamu." Ucapannya barusan membuatmu tercekat, tepat sasaran.

Kau mendongak, menatapnya dengan raut sakit dan tak berdaya. Ia kembali menatapmu sejenak, sebelum bergerak maju untuk menepuk kepalamu perlahan. "Maafkan aku." Ia mengusap-usap puncak kepalamu –dan wajahmu mulai memerah karena tindakannya.

"_Teme_..." kutukmu lirih. Kau memejamkan matamu yang terasa panas, seperti substansi basah dan hangat itu dapat keluar dengan mudah kapan saja. Ia terus mendekat, dan kembali memelukmu dengan erat.

Kau benamkan wajahmu pada bahu bidang si rambut gagak, dan ia mengusap-usap punggung juga kepalamu. Hangat merasuki dirimu, membuat ruang kosong dalam relung hatimu serasa penuh oleh sebuah perasaan yang telah lama kau lupakan.

Kau tahu, ia tahu. Kalian tengah terhanyutkan oleh pusaran rumit bernama cinta.

-Cinta yang... terlarang-

.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku lelah," ucapmu. Dan ia tahu, ia harus diam untuk mendengarkanmu sekarang. Maka kau melanjutkan, "orangtuaku pergi, mereka bilang mereka bekerja untukku dan Sakura –tapi bagiku, itu seperti sebuah tindakan lari dari kami. Dan itu menyakitkan."

Ia mengusap tanganmu yang ada di dadanya, kepalanya yang berada di pangkuanmu mendongak keatas untuk terus menatapimu. Kau tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tahu, aku bukanlah anak yang bisa dibanggakan, bukan anak yang mereka harapkan," genggamannya pada tanganmu membuatmu yakin untuk terus melanjutkan, "karena itu, saat mereka pergi ke Inggris, aku terus saja mengejar bayangan mereka. Mencari-cari apakah yang salah dalam diriku, berusaha untuk meraih mereka kembali. Belajar keras, bersikap mandiri dan dewasa, menjadi seseorang yang taat dan patuh, menjadi seorang murid teladan kesayangan para guru –itu bukan diriku, aku baru menyadarinya saat aku merasakan kesia-siaan dan kehampaan yang mengisi hatiku selama ini."

Satu bulir airmata lolos dari benteng kelopak matamu, jatuh dan mendarat telak diatas pipinya yang sehalus pualam. Tangannya beranjak mengusap airmata yang meleleh terus dan terus dari permata langitmu. Kau meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dan menempelkannya ke pipi kananmu.

"Naruto." Kau menatapnya, "kau tak perlu menjadi seperti itu. Aku yakin orangtuamu punya alasan untuk pergi. Toh berkat mereka kau dan adikmu dapat hidup dalam kecukupan bukan?" dan kau mengangguk samar.

Ia bangun dari pangkuanmu, mengusap sisa-sisa airmata yang masih membekas di wajahmu. Dan ia mengecup pipimu lembut.

Kau memerah, dan menangkup wajahnya –menjauhkannya dari wajahmu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_?!"

"Mencium pipimu, bodoh."

"T-t-tapi –tapi kita kan-"

"Sama-sama lelaki? Bah, persetan dengan hal itu, _dobe_," ucapnya enteng membuatmu menganga.

Kau menunduk, malu. Wajah dan lehermu panas, melihat reaksimu, ia terkekeh –sepertinya senang melihatmu malu-malu begini. Kau melontarkan pelototan padanya, dan nyaris saja gagal karena degup jantungmu yang melebihi rata-rata saat melihat seringaiannya. (Demi tuhan kau menyumpah dalam hati, ia terlalu tampan!)

"Hentikan tersenyum aneh begitu, mengerikan, tahu!" bentakmu. Dan seringainya justru bertambah lebar karenanya. Tangannya terangkat, badannya beranjak mendekat. Kau sudah siaga dengan gerak-geriknya, namun kau kalah cepat-

-ia keburu mengecup keningmu sebelum kau sempat melontarkan pukulan pada tangannya yang kini bertengger manis di tengkukmu –membawamu lebih dekat kearahnya.

Kau menyerah, membiarkan bibir hangatnya bertahan di keningmu. Lagipula kau menyukai perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat ia menyentuh atau bahkan, menciummu seperti ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu, tanganmu terulur untuk memeluk lehernya. Ia berhenti mengecup dahimu yang memanas dan balas memelukmu erat.

-yah, tiga hari yang aneh telah kau lewati, bermula sejak ia datang kedalam hidupmu.

.

Sakura menangis, dan kau tak tahu mengapa. Awalnya kau hanya ingin masuk ke kamarnya untuk berterimakasih karena sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke tadi. Setelah lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu pulang, kau menyadari sepinya rumahmu, padahal biasanya bunyi televisi dan tawa adikmu akan terdengar.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau... kenapa?"

Tak menjawab, adikmu itu lebih memilih untuk terus membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal _pink_-nya. Terdengar isaknya samar, membuatmu semakin bingung.

Kau menghampirinya, duduk di pinggir ranjang empuk itu. Mengusap kepala bersurai merah muda miliknya dengan lembut. Kembali kau bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"K'rena k'kak y'ng kuc'ntai akh'irny' di'r'but ol'h or'ng la'n," jawabnya tertahan. Kau tak mengerti, apakah Sakura tahu tentang Sasuke yang tadi mencium dan memelukmu, eh?

"E-eh?"

Ia berbalik, menunjukkan wajahnya yang kuyu dan kusut karena menangis. "Nggak usah pura-pura, kak. Aku tahu kau dan Sasuke-_nii_ tadi... begitulah."

"Err, apa kau keberatan?"

"Sebenarnya, iya." Kau tercekat. Satu hal yang menyakitkan melintas di pikiranmu.

"Apa... kau menyukai Sasuke?" wajah adikmu memerah setelah kau melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

-entahlah, rasanya hatimu remuk menjadi tiga bagian ketika Sakura akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N** : kyaaaaa! Nggak ada footnotesnya sama sekali~ \(OAO)/ #bahagia

Err, memang sih chapter ini... berasa pendek, saya kehilangan mood untuk bikin ini chapter entah mengapa "Orz #bilangajakarenaliburanabis

Tapi, seperti biasa, saya sangat berharap kalian puas dengan FF abal-abal buatan saya ini. Untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, mem-follow, mem-favorite-kan dan me-review cerita ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya :D

Untuk balasan review... lewat Private Message saja, oui?

Baiklah, silakan dinantikan chapter selanjutnya, yang mungkin akan molor updatenya karena saya akan kembali sibuk dengan urusan sekolah mulai besok. Tak habis-habisnya saya mengharapkan kalian nggak hanya membaca tapi juga turut mereview ya, karena saya tahu kualitas menulis saya masihlah jauh dari kata 'bagus' dan saya benar-benar butuh concrit untuk ini

Regards,

Chiko/Mmerl.


End file.
